Undisclosed Desire
by HimikoChou
Summary: You may be a sinner, But your innocence is mine.


**.Author notes.**

Hello minna-san^_^ This is my very first fanfic, which I'm actually quite proud of. English isn't my first language, but i do love it, so I hope that there aren't many grammar mistakes.

I am obsessed with kuroshitsuji for about a year already, and finally i wrote fic for the wonderful Sebby and Ciel (I must mention i am a perv and am proud of it)

Sebastian:How can one be proud of being a pervert?

Me: well, but you're a pervert too Sebby.

Sebastian:What? Why do you think so?

Me:Your master IS Ciel...

Sebastian:.......

Me:....Anyway, please Enjoy.

* * *

_**Undisclosed desire**_

_I know you suffered_

_But I don't want you to hide_

"Wake up, Young Master," I watch you as your body is shaking under the blankets, your eyes slowly opening in terror. Did you have another nightmare? Your face still seems delusional; your body is trembling, so I lean closer to you, hiding the smirk which is threatening to appear on my face at the idea of a more creative way to wake you up from your demise.

_It's cold and loveless_

_I won't let you be denied_

"Wake up Ciel," I breathe into that small ear of yours. You flinch and quickly stir from your delusional state. I grin as you mumble my name, but then something I always welcome, even expect happened. You cling to me like a koala bear and cry that small frame of yours trembling. My, my Botchan do you know it's not wise to show you weaknesses to a demon like me,

_Soothe me_

_I'll make you feel pure_

Because I will use it only to my advantage. I wrap my hand around your waist, like a lover would do. I soothe you, brushing your hair, caressing your face. And you lean into the touch, welcoming the deceiving warmth I offer to you.

_Trust me_

_You can be sure_

At this moment were not a master and a servant, not even a demon and its contractor. Were just You and I. You hide your head in the nape in my neck, still crying like a frightened child you are at moments like this. When I think about it, since you show your weaknesses to me, does it mean you trust me?

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want recognize your beauty is not just a mask_

If so, then it really pleases me, since people usually don't trust demons, they fear us, but oh well there is a reason for that. But Botchan, you know, you're nothing I ever considered normal. In a good way I mean. Ever since I saw you, that time you summoned me, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, with those Sapphire eyes that you can easily get lost in (Not that I would ever let myself do such a thing, at least noticeably)It seems like your crying has subsided, although your eyes are still teary. I cup that round face of yours and press a soft kiss on those small rosy lips you have.

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart _

But it's not only your appearance that is beautiful, My Lord. It's that delectable soul of yours, that's filled with the purest of darkness. With hatred, and need to revenge, but not for your family, you need to revenge for yourself. Revenge against those people who used you like a dirty animal, a dog I would say (The lowest kind of animal in my opinion) It's those feelings, that give your soul such a spectacular taste. Your soul is bitter-sweet, like the finest chocolate you make at your company. I can feel it pulsating under that vessel of flesh you humans wear while alive, especially now, while I'm kissing you and exploring that sweet crevice of your mouth. You know my dear Ciel; I'll gladly satisfy any of your desires in exchange for that exclusive soul you have.

_You trick your lovers _

_That you're wicked and divine_

Poor Lady Elizabeth, (Not that I actually feel sorry for her, she annoys me to no end) her love will never be returned. Although my lord you deny it of course, you do care for her, but you don't love her. If you would, why are you responding to my kisses, wrapping your small porcelain hands around my neck? I wonder, if Lady Elizabeth knew, what of a reaction she would have? (Almost makes me want to tell her to see it)

_You may be a sinner_

_But your innocence is mine_

Although you are tainted by those disgusting humans that held you caged like an animal and a sinner by making a contract with me, you are still very innocent, My Lord. Your mind is that of an adult in most parts, no doubt about that, but there are things you don't yet understand. After all you're still a child. And right now I'm using that fact to gain what I want. I'm taking away that sweet innocence, your virginity from you. I'm removing clothing in our way, laying you softly on your bed and slowly, sweetly cherishing that tiny frame of yours. Kissing, licking and sucking I'm moving lower and lower. And you're giving in, surrendering yourself to me. And that's when thighs are being cherished and pulled up. You feel pain, but I silence your whimpers with soothing kisses. Then you give into the carnal pleasure, which comes after pain. You moan my name, while I comply with growls of yours. And then at breaking point, when the release is about to come, I whisper into that small ear of yours. "You know what, my dear Ciel? I love you..."

_Please me_

_Show me how it's done_

Yes, as strange as it may be, I do love you my little Ciel. This frail, disgusting, but beautiful creature you are. (You're nothing like those dirty human, so I won't call you like that) the predator has fallen in love with its food, isn't it ironic? Ah, but I must mention something, my love for you is nothing like the fairytale of children, or the so called holy book says. It's a disgusting, twisted kind of a love filled with lust that I feel for you. So don't harbor any hope my little darling that this love won't hurt. No, this love will burn you from inside, leave you shattered and broken. (Not that you are not already, but you will be even more) And do you know why?

_Tease me _

_You are the one_

After our contract will end, I will of course feast upon you, but not completely. No I will keep, as a pet that belongs only to Me. You will be mine for forever. Mine to see, Mine to touch and Mine to love, because….You are the one

* * *

Me:So, how was it?

Sebastian: You know what you're liar Himi! You promised you won't mention THAT!

Me: (playing dumb) What do you mean, Sebby?

Sebastian: You know what!

Me: Ah, yeah, the fact that you made me write this, threatening me with Elizabeth?

Sebastian:Not that, but remind me, who was actually the one drooling when I told it?

Me:(Blushing with embarrassment) OK, I'm going to make a confession, this all was actually my and Sebastian's thought up story. In reality, there wasn't anything more than that soothing part. But I'll tell you a little secret. The last part about Sebby's feelings is truth, he said that to me the night when we were discussing the story.

Sebastian:(looks around for any traces of Ciel)Now you said? Happy?

Me:Yup///^_^\\\

Sebastian:By the way, you forgot the disclaimer thing.

Me:Oh, that's right, my apologies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sebby and all other characters, no matter how much I would want to.

Me: P.S. the song i used was Muse's "Undisclosed desire"

I'd appreciate reviews, no matter what kind, so they can help me to improve my writing.


End file.
